


Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc

by OmegaRain_Productions



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-07 04:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaRain_Productions/pseuds/OmegaRain_Productions
Summary: One day, cards starting falling down like rain, inside each of them held a battling beast known as "Bakugan". Not long after this a young girl by the name of Shulia Blake moved to the town to Wardington. It was here that her life would change forever from what she knew it as on her way to becoming the number one female brawler in the world!





	1. A New Darkus Brawler!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulia moves to Wardington and is thrown into a series of events that is about to change her life.

** _Dan's POV_ **

** _My whole world changed one day when all these random cards started reigning down everywhere! They seemed harmless at first so a bunch of us kids created this wicked new game! That's when we realized they weren't so harmless after all! They were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Dan and together with my friends, Runo, Marucho, Julie not to mention Mr. Hot shot himself, Shun and Alice We are..._ **

** _All: THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!_ **

** _Dan: BAKUGAN! One Goal, Two worlds!_ **

**WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?**

[The scene surrounds Dan with the multiple Bakugan Spaces. Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus.]

**THE ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST YOU!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen opening gate cards against two mysterious Darkus Brawlers.]

**BACKED AGAINST THE WALL GOTTA GIVE IT YOUR ALL!**

[The four Brawlers throw down their Bakugan before two Dragonoid like Bakugan appeared against a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Darkus Bakugan known as Vladitor.]

**THIS IS THE FINAL STAND! THE POWERS IN YOUR HANDS!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen throwing down their Bakugan one Pyrus, One Darkus as they emerge ready to fight.]

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE ON THE INSIDE!**

[The scene switches to Naga trying to take some cores before again switching to a Mysterious Bakugan being given a second chance, freed from the Doom Dimension before switching to the scene of the cards falling down like rain.]

**YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!**

[Dan and the new girl let out a "War Cry" before playing their Ability cards in their hands.]

**BEFORE IT'S GONE GONE GONE THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

[Both are seen grabbing their Bakugans before clapping hands before the title screen "Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc" appears on the screen.]

* * *

**Dan: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers In: A New Darkus Brawler!**

* * *

"Alright mom, that's everything!" a voice called out in a new home as a young girl placed the last box on the ground it was a young lady about twelve with long black hair, a purple and black shirt and pants combo and some purple sneakers. "I'm heading out to Register for this Bakugan Game I'll be back!" She called out with a small smile. "Don't be late for dinner this time!" her mother yelled as she laughed shaking her head at this whole situation new town new freinds but, unknown to her destiny had a strange way of choosing people.

It took some time but finally, she arrived in a shop causing her to look around in awe. "Whoa..." She muttered seeing all the Bakugan in the shop. "Oh hello, Can I help you?" A woman's voice stated as she turned around what she saw was a woman in a yellow dress with white shorts, a green blouse, and small boots colored white and green. Her hair was orange and she has brown eyes. "Yes, hello my name is Shulia Blake and I am here to pick up my Bakupod and starter kit." Shulia explained causing Alice to pick up a notepad.

"Shulia, Shulia AH! Here we go. You are a new Darkus Brawler, and just in time to our recent shipment of Darkus Bakugan JUST came in." She explained as she first reached over and handed her a Black and Purple watch looking thing. "Go ahead and set up your Bakupod while I get the shipment." the lady explained as Shulia nodded pressing a few buttons as she took off before. "Accepted! Welcome to the game of Bakugan Shulia Blake." The computer stated as she giggled. "Man this is gonna be so COOL! I wonder what my shipment is coming with." She pondered to herself.

"And here we go." the woman said coming back in with a little basket filled with Bakugan. "One shipment of Darkus Bakugan fresh off the truck." She said as Shulia took it and bowed. "Thank you Ms." She said as the woman giggled. "Please call me Alice." She introdouced herself as. "Alright catch ya later Alice!" She shouted zooming off as Alice went deep in thought. "A Darkus Brawler...wait that's the only element we're missing..." Alice muttered to herself wondering if the wheels of fate would play into what she was thinking as only time would tell that was for sure.

Meanwhile, in the doom dimension, the six legendary warriors of Vestroia all appeared. "Are you sure about this Exedra?" came the voice of Apollonir causing Exedra to nod. "We can't be certain what will become of the one they call "Leonidas" but, he may be of use to stop Naga and save Vestroia." Exedra stated as the warriors nodded disappearing creating a strange portal as a Dragonoid looking Bakugan let out a roar before zooming out of the doom dimension through this portal. He didn't know how his escape was made possible but, it was and he was taking full advantage of it.

Back on earth things weren't going well for Shulia. "No way, I swear I wasn't making fun of you guys." Shulia stated as in front of her stood two individuals she was trying to cool off. One was a semi chuby looking brawler with a yellow and brown jacket along with a Bakupod that was in the color Scheme of Subterra. The other one was a strange kid with a green t-shirt and baseball cap along with the same scheme Bakupod as the other this was Shuji and Akira the trade mark, "Big guy, little guy bully" pair.

"Admit Girly, you were making fun of the way I battle, Right Akira?" Shuji asked as Akira smirked. "Thats what I heard what's your deal girl?" Akira asked. "Nothing, I just like Bakugan is all." Shulia said wanting this to end in a rather peaceful manner. "So do I and now, I'm show you how its played." Shuji explained punching his fist together. "but, I'm new at Bakugan I don't even know all the rules yet." Shulia tried to explain. "Well, I'm about to teach you them, the hard way!" Shujia said as Shulia gulped, she didn't see a way out of this and the little one wasn't helping. "Teach her a lesson Shuji!" Akira cheered on before a foot step slammed down. "Back off Shuji." The voice said as all three turned around. The young man was wearing a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow sleeveless. Shulia also noticed he wore a long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees, the ends of which are neatly tucked into his blue-tongued black sneakers. the young man's Pyrus Bakugan Gear was on his belt similar to how Pokémon trainers keep their Poke Balls. Lastly, he wore blue fingerless gloves. The left glove was longer and he wore an orange BakuPod on his left wrist.

"Wha? DAN! THis is none of your buisness get lost!" Shuji snapped. However, the one known as Dan turned to the girl. "Based on your Bakupod, Darkus Brawler, nice. whats going on?" Dan asked. "Whoa! Aren't you dan from the Bakugan Brawlers?! Fangirling out over here." She Joked as Dan laughed. "So need a hand with these idiots?" He asked. "Are you kidding, that would be great!" Shulia squeled. "No problem, I'll show you some of my old tricks and if your lucky I won't even charge ya." He said with a grin as Shuji was getting annoyed. "Enough talking are we gonna do this or what?!" Shuji questioned. "Alright girl pull out the card that came with your pack and say Bakugan, Field Open!" Dan explained as Shulia nodded pulling out a card along with Shuji. "BAKUGAN! FIELD OPEN!" Both shouted as Shulia's glowed a purple color while Shuji's color was a light brownish looking color as they entered the Bakugan battle field. "Whoa...freaky!" Shulia commented.

**Shuji vs Shulia**

In the Bakugan world Drago, Dan's Pyrus Dragonoid hopped up on Dan's shoulder. "Whats going on Dan?" Drago questioned. "Teaching a new girl how brawling works we play our cards right Drago we may have the last attribute we are missing!" Dan whispered. "Smart thinking we can introduce ourselves later." Drago explained. "Hey gir, this is your first battle right?" Dan asked as Shulia nodded. "I know the basics thats about it." She explained. "Alright play the gate card and send Shuji packing." Dan cheered on. "Alright GATE CARD SET!" Shulia called out throwing the gate card down. "At least you know the basics of game or this wouldn't be any fun, GATE CARD SET!" Shujia shouted throwing the card down to the ground as it enlarged.

"Alright, lets do this BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji shouted as he threw down the Bakugan on the gatecard. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Shuji shouted as a humanoid Styracosaurus-like Bakugan with gladiator-like armor appeared on the field as Shulia brought up her Bakupod. "Opponent Subterra Saurs power level 380gs." It stated, "Alright throw out your Bakugan and lets do this!" Dan shouted as Shulia nodded. "Lets give this one a try, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing her ball onto onto the screen. "She's different than the two Darkus brawlers we have met so far, very keen eye Daniel." Drago commented as the ball rolled onto the field. "DARKUS LASERMAN STAND!" Shulia shouted as a robot-like Bakugan equipped with laser cannons appeared ready to strike. "Darkus Laserman Power level 390gs." Shuji's Bakupod said. "This is gonna be a close one..." Dan muttered.

"Don't think this will go over well girly! GATE CARD OPEN UP!" Shuji shouted as suddenly the field changed to some sand looking field as Shulia looked around in shock looking at her Bakupod. "Saur's Power increase to 380gs." Her Bakupod explained. "Not good." Shulia muttered. "Don't Panic girl you still got your Ability cards." Dan explained. "Wait your right, Alright lets try this one." Shulia said pulling out the card. "Ability Activate! Spiced Slayer! This Ability takes 100gs from you while adding 100gs to my Bakugan!" Shulia explained. "What?!" Shuji asked in shock as suddenly Saurs flinched as its power returned to normal while Shulia's Laserman's power increased. "Redirecting power, Saurs returned to 380gs, Laserman's power increase to 490gs!" The Bakupod stated.

Suddenly Laserman let lose a blast from its Canons before sending Saurs's flying as it disappeared before rolling at Shuji's feet as Shulia caught his Bakugan with a grin. "Round one winner, Shulia." It said as Akira looked on in shock. "I thought you were gonna clean her clock?" Akira asked. "She got lucky that's all, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He called out throwing a Bakugan down to the card. "BAKUGAN STAND!" he shouted as suddenly, a snake/serpent-like Bakugan in the Subterra coloring appeared on the field this was, Serpenoid. "Alright let's start round two than bully, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing it onto the same card as Shuji. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Shulia shouted as a mantis-like Bakugan appeared on the field. "Subterra Serpenoid Power Level 320gs, Darkus Mantris Power Level 390gs!" The Bakupods stated.

"Ability Activate! Twin Machete!" Shulia called out throwing it to her Mantris. "NICE ONE GIRL!" Dan grinned. "Whats that Ability we've had to fight Mantris's so much because of Marduk and Masquerade I haven't thought of cheering one on." Drago asked. "Ah Twin Machette is an ability card that increases a Bakugaun's power by 100gs and shes still got her gate card." Dan explained. "GATE CARD OPEN!" Shulia shouted as Dan's eyes widdened at what it was. "Joker's Wild OH SWEET!" Dan shouted as suddenly Shuji's Bakugan rolled at its feet while Shulia's returned to her hand. "What gives?" Shuji asked. "Joker's Wild defeats an opponent's Bakugan IF the user is Darkus." Shulia explained as Shujia tightened his fists.

"This can't be happening I WONT LET IT HAPPEN! GATE CARD SET!" Shuji called out throwing the Gatecard down. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!" He shouted before suddenly, a huge tortoise-like Bakugan emerged from the ball. "Subterra Juggernoid, Power Level 330gs." The Bakupod stated. "Alright time to finish this BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing the ball down to the gate card. "BAKUGAN STAND!" She shouted as a strange humanoid falcon-like Bakugan appeared on the field. "Dakrus Falconeer nice!" Dan shouted.  


"Darkus Falconeer Power Level 340gs." The Bakupod explained. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia and Shuji shouted as the two Bakugan began colliding. "Ability Activate Darkus Exploding Fire!" Shulia shouted as Dan looked at his Bakupod. "Darkus Falconner increase to 390gs!" It said as the creature zoomed in before slamming into the Juggernoid sending it back into ball form and rolled at Shuji's feet. "Game Set and Match, Shulia." It said as they exited the Bakugan battle world.

"H-How did you beat my brother?!" Akira questioned in shock before Shuji pointed towards the girl. "This isn't over girly! Just wait until the next time we battle you'll be sorry haha!" Shuji said taking off with his brother. "And she didn't beat me Akira I let her win." Shuji explained as Shulia shook her head before Dan walked over. "Nicely done!" Dan grinned. "Thanks but, I only did what you told me, I've got a ways to go." Shulia said. "Not entirely true Human, Daniel here only told you how the basics worked you went with your instincts." Drago commented. "Awww Drago you don't have to put it like that! Jesus wheres some confidence in me!" Dan snapped causing Shulia to giggle. "You two really are best friends aren't you?" She asked as Drago and Dan looked at each other before laughing.

"You could still keep this up and you could become the top Darkus Brawler in the world!" Dan grinned. "That would be nice but, I'm still a begginer if I'm going to become number one I'm going to need a wicket Bakugan something like what Drago is." Shulia explained as Drago smirked. "I am pretty awesome aren't I what can I say? The ladies love the Bakugan!" Drago said as the others laughed. "But, I see what you mean it is important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan, that's what Drago taught me when he showed me that Bakugan are more than just a game." Dan explained before waving off. "Well gotta go, nicely done and catch ya later buddy!" Dan shouted as Shulia nodded taking off. "Daniel aren't you forgetting something?" Drago asked. "Huh- OH SHOOT! I forgot to get her name!" Dan snapped. "Well that's one step back, don't worry follow the rankings and we are bout to find her." Drago said as Dan nodded.

At the park, Shulia nodded with a sigh. "I'll be a battle brawler..someday." She said to herself before stopping as a bright flash of light shined causing her to look up. "Whats going on! GAH BRIGHT!" she stated as at her feet roleld a strange Dragonoid Darkus Bakugan as she bent down in confusion picking it up. "A Bakugan? I've never seen one like this before..." She muttered before suddenly, the Dragonoid Bakugan opened up and spoke. "Where Am I?" He questioned. "Uh Planet Earth." Shulia stated. "So not in Vestroia than?" He asked. "Who are you? Shulia asked. "My name is Leonidas." It explained introdoucing himself. "Whoa..Hey do you want to partner with me? With you at my side we could become number one and protect all Bakugan!" Shulia explained.

"If I team with you I will have the chance to defeat other Bakugan?" Leonidas asked. "Yeah!" She stated with a small smile. "I sense that in this world I will only be able to unleash my true power in these Bakugan Battles." Leonidas stated. "Is that a yes?" Shulia questioned. "Of course Human! Now if we are going to be partners can I get your name since I gave you mine?" Leonidas asked. "Oh right, I'm Shulia, Shulia Blaze!" She introduced. "Huh, interesting name Human but-" He started. "FOUND YOU! SHULIA!" A voice said as Shulia turned around and was met with Akira.

"Here without Shuji Akira?" Shulia asked. "Lets battle! I'm going to get you back for what you did to my brother!" Akira stated. "Lets knock some sense into this Obnoxious Human, Shulia." Leonidas stated as Shulia nodded. "Alright Akira, battle on." Shulia said as they both pulled out a gate card. "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" Both shouted as their attribute colors shined before they were entered into the Bakugan Battle world this was about to get interesting as she didn't believe she was going to be able to use Leo this soon but, she wasn't complaining either to say the least.

**Akira vs Shulia**

"GATE CARD SET!" Shulia and Akira shouted as they threw down the gate cards landing on the other end. "Alright let's do this, it's Payback time, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira stated throwing the Bakugan forward as it opened up. "BAKUGAN STAND!" He shouted as suddenly out of it, came a centipede-like Bakugan as Shulia brought up her Bakupod. "Welcome Shulia, Opponent Subterra Centipoid Power Level 400Gs!" It called out. "Alright, Ready Leo?" Shulia asked as Leonidas nodded. "I was born Ready." He said going into full ball form as she took the Bakugan throwing it forward. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" She shouted throwing it forward as it rolled out and landed on the Gate Card. "LEONIDAS STAND!" Shulia shouted as Leo let out a roar emerging from the ball. "Darkus Leonidas Power Level 340gs." Akira's Bakupod stated.

"Lets see how you handle this, Gate Card Open! Subterra reactor!" Akira shouted as suddenly a strange surge of Subterra entered into Centipoid. "Adjusting Power Level, Subterra Centipoid, Power Level now 550gs." It said as Shulia looked but nodded. "Alright Akira, try this. Double Ability Activate! Darkus Boost and Alpha Blaster!" Shulia shouted as the two abilities glowed purple before she launched them to the feild as Akira looked at his Bakupod. "Darkus Leondias increase to 600gs!" The Bakupod stated. "No way..." Akira muttered. "Yes way, ALPHA BLASTER!" Leonidas called blasting the Centipoid as it rolled to the ground and came to a stop at Akira's feet as Shulia caught Leo with a smirk.

"Nice one Leo sit this one out though time to give the others a shot." Shulia said as Leonidas humped but agreed. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia called out as the Bakugan came to a rolling stop on her gatecard opening up. "DARKUS LASERMAN STAND!" Shulia called out as a robot-like Bakugan equipped with laser cannons appeared on the feid. "Darkus Laserman has entered the battle, Power Level 390gs!" The Bakupod stated. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira called out throwing his Bakugan towards the gate card as it rolled to a stop. "SUBTERRA MANION STAND!" Akria shouted as suddenly a sphinx/manticore-like Bakugan with huge wings and four pairs of razor-sharp claws on each paw appeared on the field with a roar. "Opponent Subterra Manion Power Level 350gs." The Bakupod stated.  


"Bakugan Brawl!" Both shouted as the Laserman started firing but Manion began to avoid them. "GATE CARD OPEN! LASERMAN CHARACTER CARD!" Shulia shouted as it opened up revealing Laserman's picture as Akira looked at his Bakupod. "Laserman's Power Increase to 780gs!" The Bakupod stated. "NOT GOOD!" Akira whimpered as the Laserman launched a blast sending the Bakugan flying as it rolled at Akira's feet before Laserman went back to Shulia with a grin. "Well Akira I'd say your down to your other Centipoid so whenever your ready." Shulia said with a grin. "Don't think this is over girl, GATE CARD SET!" Akira shouted throwing the card down.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Akira shouted throwing the Bakugan as it rolled to a stop opening on the card. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Akira shouted as another centipede-like Bakugan appeared on the feild. "Alright Leo, lets go again BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing Leonidas forward before it rolled to the card. "LEO STAND!" Shuila shouted as the Bakugan opened wup and let out a roar. "Subterra Centipoid Power Level 400gs against Darkus Leonidas Power Level 340gs." The Bakupod shouted as Leo charged in. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both of them shouted. "GATE CARD OPEN!" Akira shouted as the gate card opened up revealing an even Power boost for both. "Darkus Leonidas to 440gs, Subterra Centipoid to 500gs." The Bakupod stated.

"Hope you have a plan girl!" Leonidas shouted. "You bet I do, Double Ability Activate Dragonic Enforcement and Spice Slayer! Spice Slayer takes 100gs from your Bakugan Akira and transfers it to Leo! While Dragonic Enforcement adds 50gs to any Dragonic Bakugan" Shulia shouted as Akira looked at his Bakupod. "Subterra Centipoid back down to 400gs, Darkus Leonidas increase to 490gs." The Bakupod stated. "Game over weakling!" Leo snarled before jumping back and sliced down with its claws onto the Centipoid before it rolled at Akira's feet as Leo returned to Shulia ending the battle as they returned to the normal world. "How did I lose?! Don't think this is over girl!" Akira shouted taking off.

Once Akira left Shulia took Leonidas in her hand. "Hey Leo wasn't that a little harsh?" She questioned. "If you think that than your heart is still weak." Leonidas stated as Shulia sweat dropped something was off about Leo. "Perhaps I am kind hearted but that's just who I am." Shulia added. "Well as you say, lets battle.." Leonidas stated as Shulia sighed looking up to the sky.

* * *

**Shulia: Hey Shulia Here! Coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers Something is off with Leo he's way too aggressive for a normal Bakugan. Not to mention I meet up with Dan and some more of the Battle Brawlers and my god, is the Haos Brawler a babe. However, both Runo and Marucho are suscious of Leonidas. Is there more to him than Meets the eye? Your not gonna wanna miss this action! BAKUGAN BRAWL! Lets go Leo!**


	2. Leonidas’s Aggression!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Leonidas Shulia meets a few more of the Battle Brawlers before going into a Rematch with Shuji and Akira!

** _Dan's POV_ **

** _My whole world changed one day when all these random cards started reigning down everywhere! They seemed harmless at first so a bunch of us kids created this wicked new game! That's when we realized they weren't so harmless after all! They were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Dan and together with my friends, Runo, Marucho, Julie not to mention Mr. Hot shot himself, Shun and Alice We are..._ **

** _All: THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!_ **

** _Dan: BAKUGAN! One Goal, Two worlds!_ **

**WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?**

[The scene surrounds Dan with the multiple Bakugan Spaces. Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus.]

**THE ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST YOU!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen opening gate cards against two mysterious Darkus Brawlers.]

**BACKED AGAINST THE WALL GOTTA GIVE IT YOUR ALL!**

[The four Brawlers throw down their Bakugan before two Dragonoid like Bakugan appeared against a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Darkus Bakugan known as Vladitor.]

**THIS IS THE FINAL STAND! THE POWERS IN YOUR HANDS!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen throwing down their Bakugan one Pyrus, One Darkus as they emerge ready to fight.]

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE ON THE INSIDE!**

[The scene switches to Naga trying to take some cores before again switching to a Mysterious Bakugan being given a second chance, freed from the Doom Dimension before switching to the scene of the cards falling down like rain.]

**YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!**

[Dan and the new girl let out a "War Cry" before playing their Ability cards in their hands.]

**BEFORE IT'S GONE GONE GONE THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

[Both are seen grabbing their Bakugans before clapping hands before the title screen "Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc" appears on the screen.]

* * *

**Dan: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers In: Leonidas’s Aggression!**

* * *

"Alright, Laserman, Leonidas let's finish this! Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster and Leap Sting!" Shulia called out throwing them towards her Bakugan as Leo let lose the blast sending the Haos Bakugan flying ending the battle and returning them to the normal earth as Shulia rubbed under her nose as the Haos Brawler got up. "Wow, your good but, what is with your Bakugan's nasty attitude?" He asked causing Shulia to shrugged. "I've been trying to figure that out for a while now kid sorry," Shuila answered. "No worried but, I'll beat you next time!" The Haos brawler shouted taking off as Shuila grinned.

At home Shulia looked at her Ranking and grinned. "897 huh? Not bad." Shulia said with a chuckle. 897?! With the power I've been displaying we should be reaching the top!" Leonidas argued. "We must CRUSH all Bakugan and take our place as number one." He continued. "What's with you Leo, its like you hate all Bakugan or something." Shulia muttered. "As you often say, lets battle," Leo said returning to his ball form causing Shulia to sweatdrop there was something different with Leo, Shulia just couldn't put her finger on it and it was bugging her like no tomorrow.

Shuila sighed as she went to bed. Shulia had been training non stop thanks to Leo wanting to be a strong partner for him but, the following day Leo was still in ball form meaning he was still exhausted from this and went over to her computer and noticed a call with a Pyrus log as she answered it. "There you are it went through WHOOHOO!" Came the Voice of Dan as Shulia nearly fell out of her chair. "Dan?! How did you get this number!" Shulia asked in shock.

"Surprise you there, didn't I? Sorry about that, I meant to get your name when we met but, I missed ya, my bad so I had to use your ranking to call you. Shulia Blake right?" Dan asked. "Yeah but, what's the call about?" Shulia questioned. "See me and the Battle Brawlers have been hearing about a Darkus Brawler that had a wicked, yet aggressive Bakugan." Dan explained. "Guess word has gotten around heh." Shulia grinned. "Shulia if you would not mind, May I see this partner Bakugan of yours?" Drago asked as Leo in ball form rolled up to Shulia before Shulia placed him on her shoulder as he opened up before speaking.

"That would be me, Pyrus Dragonoid." Leonidas stated. "Strange...I've never seen you in Vestroia..." Drago commented. "I'd like to not get too much into it..." Leonidas stated in a somber tone catching Shulia's attention. "I see...very well Leonidas.." Drago commented. "Anywho I was wondering if you'd be down to meet my friends and their Partner Bakugan Runo and Marucho tomorrow." Dan finally said with a grin. "Meeting two more of the Battle Brawlers?! That would be awesome!" Shulia exclaimed with a giggle. "Humans..." Leonidas and Drago both said at the same time before looking at each other and laughed.

The next day, Dan had given the day and time as Shulia raced out the door with Leonidas and a few other Bakugan ready to meet the battle brawlers. Once arriving at the Park Shulia panted before spotting two people. One wore a yellow midriff shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt. She had maroon fingerless wrist gloves. She also had orange and white striped knee socks and brown shoes. Her hair was tied in two long pigtails. The other was a blonde haired boy with glasses and a blue attire as she walked forward. "SHULIA THERE YOU ARE!" Dan called out waving her over. "Hey Dan, why didn't you tell me the Haos Brawler was going to be a babe." Shulia asked with a wink as The blue-haired girl blushed as her Haos Bakugan laughed.

"I think you might be talking someone else if your using the term Babe Shulia." Dan said as both Drago and the Haos Bakugan both mouthed. "Oh no..." At Dan's comment. "ARE YOU SERIOUS DAN I SHOULD SMACK YOU FOR THAT!" The Pigtailed brawler snapped before the Aquos Bakugan chimed in to calm the situation. "Dan are you sure about this, I mean this girl is in the 800s not exactly battle Brawler material I bet I could beat him with my eyes closed!" The Aquos bakugan stated. "You wanna try your luck Aquos?!" Leonidas snarled. "Now, Now let's not fight here we are here to meet the rising star." The Haos Bakugan stated. "First off greetings Shuila, I am Runo and thank you for the compliment and this little cute is my Tigrerra." Runo introduced. "Greetings Shulia it is a pleasure to meet you." Tigrerra stated. "I'm Marucho and the loudmouth is Preyas." He explained. "Loud Mouth?! Just whose side are you on Marucho?!" Preyas asked as Marucho chuckled.

"Likewise my name is Shulia and this-" She stated as Leo hopped on her shoulder. "My name is Leonidas." Leo explained or more so introduced himself. "Leonidas...strange I've never heard of a Bakugan by that name before what about you Preyas?" Tigrerra asked. "Beats the hell out of me Sis, I can barely remember to get up in the morning." Preyas stated. "Its...something I'd rather not get into.." Leonidas stated. 'Why am I feeling stuff like friendship and trust all of a sudden..' Leonidas muttered to himself as the others nodded. "Well outside his aggressiveness there is nothing that seems out of the ordinary for Leo." Drago stated.

"WE FOUND YOU!" Two voices said as Dan and Shulia turned around as it was Shuji and Akira. "NOT YOU CLOWNS AGAIN!" Shulia snapped. 'Whoa...she's a feisty one Tigrerra.' Runo whispered. "Indeed she is m'lady." Tigrerra commented. "We want a rematch from both you and Dan!" Shuji declared. "Again? man this is getting old, but it would be a good time to test what you've learned Shulia." Dan commented. "You're right okay YOU'RE ON!" Shuila stated. "Should we help them?" Marucho asked. "Nah, but, I am curious how Leonidas battles." Runo stated curiously. "BAKUGAN, FIELD OPEN!" All four Brawlers stated as Runo and Marucho also turned theirs over so they could watch as they entered the Bakugan world.

**Shulia** ** and ** **Dan** ** vs ** **Shuji** ** and ** **Akira**

"Lets do this Shulia!" Dan stated as Shulia nodded. "RIGHT!" She said as all four Brawlers pulled out a card. "GATE CARD SET!" They all shouted throwing the Bakugan gate cards onto the ground as they landed. "Lets see if this girl lives up to the Hype Dan is creating for her," Preyas stated. "Alright throw me in girl." Leonidas stated as Shulia grabbed his ball. "Just take it easy on the Bakugan this time okay?" Shulia stated. "I-I will try." Leo stated as she nodded meanwhile Drago was taking notes. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" She shouted throwing the Bakugan forward as it rolled to the gate card. "LEONIDAS STAND!" She shouted as suddenly Leo emerged in his full form.

"Whoa, freaky..." Dan stated pulling out his Bakupod. "Welcome Dan, Partner Darkus Leonidas Power Level 340gs." It stated as Dan grinned. "Talk about powerful..Drago are you catching this?" Dan asked. "I am Daniel but, what is with Leonidas it is like hes hiding something..." Drago muttered. "HA! I can take your Dragonoid Bakugan lets battle. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji commented throwing the Bakugan from his hand to the gate card as it rolled to a stop. "Subterra Terrorclaw stand!" Shuji called out as it emerged with a hiss before Shulia brought her Bakupod up. "Opponent Subterra Terrorclaw Power Level 300gs." It stated. "HA! Weak give me a challenge Human!" Leonidas declared. "Oh you won't be thinking that for long Dragon boy." Shuji said with a smirk. "Dan I got a bad feeling about this.." Shulia commented.

"Can't let you have all the fun, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted throwing the Bakugan outwards as it came to a rolling stop. "PYRUS GARGONOID STAND!" Dan shouted as a gargoyle-like Bakugan emerged from the ball. "Alright let's see how you handle this then, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira shouted throwing his Bakugan out as it rolled to a stop. "SUBTERRA GRIFFON STAND!" he shouted as a chimera-like Bakugan emerged letting out a roar. "Opponent Subterra Griffon, Power Level 390gs." Shulia's Bakupod stated. "Not good.." Shulia muttered. "Shulia." Came the voice of Leonidas as she looked up. "Don't threat, we will win this, you have my word." Leonidas stated as Shulia smiled and nodded. "Wow...Leonidas despite his aggression seems to have developed a bond with Shulia." Tigrerra muttered. "Than what does he have to hide?" Runo asked. "He will tell us when he's ready m'lady," Tigrerra explained.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" All of them said as Leonidas and Griffon collided while Garginoid and Terrorclaw opening. "Leonidas." Shulia said as he looked at her. "I trust you to keep your word of keeping your aggression in check." She said as he blinked in shock. "Shulia..." He muttered. "GATE CARD OPEN! DARKUS REACTOR!" Shulia called out as it quickly opened up shooting Leonidas's power up by 150gs as Akira looked at his Bakupod. "Darkus Leonidas Power Increase to 490gs." It said. "Don't think so Girly! Ability Activate! Spirit Canyon! As a Subterra brawler, this allows me to Copy the effect of your gate card!" Akira explained as his Griffon's Power increased. "Power Increase to 540gs." Shulia's Bakupod stated.

"Your finished Girly!" Akira said as Shulia smirked. "Don't think so ABILITY ACTIVATE! ALPHA BLASTER! This is an Ability Card strictly for Leonidas that increases his Power by 200gs." Shulia explained as Akira looked at his Bakupod. "Darkus Leonidas Power Increase to 690gs." It stated. "Not Good." Akira muttered. "Farwell Griffon, you fought well," Leonidas stated backing up before launching a blast sending Griffon flying before Leonidas returned to his Ball form as Shulia caught it with a smirk.

"Nice come back Shulia, way to keep the aggression in check Leo!" Dan stated. "Leo?" Leonidas asked as Shulia giggled. "It's a Nickname for Leonidas just as Drago is a nickname for Dragonoid." Shulia explained. "Your our friend after all." Shulia finished. "Friends..." Leonidas muttered before turning to Shulia. "I would like to sit the next battle out I have some thinking to do." Leonidas explained. "Of course, you did your part," Shulia said with a small smile. "We still got this Alright Gargonoid let's not be shown up GATE CARD OPEN! PYRUS REACTOR!" Dan shouted as suddenly fire began circling around Gargonoid as Shuji looked at his Bakupod. "Gargonoid Power Increase to 400gs." It said. "and just for some insurance, ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! Fire Judge!" Dan shouted throwing it right towards Gargonoid.

"Gargonoid Power Increase to 500gs." Shuji's Bakupod stated as the creature struck down on Subterra Terrorclaw as it rolled at Shuji's feet before Gargonoid went back to Dan who smirked. "Damn it..." Shuji grumbled. "Hey Bro, don't worry I got a plan." Akira said pulling out a gate card and smirked. "GATE CARD SET!" Akira shouted throwing it down to the field. "Just get them to that card and I'll do the rest." Akira said pulling out a Bakugaun. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira shouted throwing it to the card. "SUBTERRA MANION STAND!" Akira called out as a sphinx/manticore-like Bakugan with huge wings and four pairs of razor-sharp claws on each paw emerged. "Opponent Subterra Manion Power Level 350gs." Dan's Bakupod stated.

"I've got just the one...BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji shouted as he threw the ball towards the gate card as it rolled to a stop. "SUBTERRA MANTRIS STAND!" Shuji called out as a mantis-like Bakugan emerged from the ball. "Opponent Subterra Mantris Power Level 390gs!" It stated as Shulia and Dan nodded looking at each other. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted as he threw one towards the field as it rolled to a stop. "DARKUS WARIUS STAND!" Shulia shouted as an ogre-like Bakugan with a club emerged from the Bakugan. "Alright let's keep the pressure up! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted throwing the Bakugan towards the same card. "PYRUS JUGGERNOID STAND!" Dan shouted as a huge tortoise-like Bakugan emerged from the Bakugan as Shuji smirked. "Something tells me we just fell into a trap..." Shulia muttered.

"Got that right ABILITY ACTIVATE! DOUBLE MARIONETTE!" Shuji shouted as Dan and Shulia sweat dropped before two Marionette grabbed Dan and Shulia's Bakugan's droping them on Akira's gate card who smirked. "NOW GATE CARD OPEN! Quartet Battle!" Akira shouted. "Oh crud.." Shulia gasped. "Two more Bakugan are about to enter the fray on both sides!" Dan shouted. Suddenly a Pyrus Griffon and Darkus Centipoid were dragged out on Dan and Shulia's side while a Subterra Manion and Subterra Centipoid were dragged out for Akira and Shuji. "Darkus Combined Power Level 750gs, Pyrus Combined 680gs, Darkus and Pyrus Combined 1430gs. Subterra Combined of 740gs and 750gs for a total of 1490gs." The Bakupod stated. "Not good!" Shulia cried.

The Subterra Bakugan slammed into the two slicing down on them as it struck them down sending two of them back towards their owners as they grabbed theirs and smirked. "They just took out four of our Bakugan's at once..." Shulia stated in shock. "We're down to Drago and Leo Shulia we gotta make this work." Dan stated as Shulia nodded. "GATE CARD SET!" Shulia shouted as both her and dan jumped in the air slamming down two gate cards grabing their dragonoids. "There is our last shot Leo! lets go!" Shulia stated. "Come on Drago time to see what a pair of Dragonoids can do!" Dan stated. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both brawlers shouted throwing towards the card. "LEONIDAS STAND!" Shulia shouted. "DRAGO STAND!" Dan shouted as both Dragonoids of the Pyrus and Darkus attributes emerged with a roar. "Ready Leo?" Drago asked. "I..Yes Drago," Leo stated unused to this feeling of Friendship and Trust.

"Time to finish your little Lizards, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji shouted as he threw the ball towards the gate card as it rolled to a stop. "SUBTERRA MANTRIS STAND!" Shuji called out as a mantis-like Bakugan emerged from the ball. "Opponent Subterra Mantris Power Level 390gs!" Shulia's Bakupod stated. "Heh, looks like you just fell into my trap Shuji but I'll let your brother go first," Shulia said as Shuji blinked. "Alright if you insist! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira shouted throwing it to the card. "SUBTERRA MANION STAND!" Akira called out as a sphinx/manticore-like Bakugan with huge wings and four pairs of razor-sharp claws on each paw emerged. "Opponent Subterra Manion Power Level 350gs." Dan's Bakupod stated.

"Perfect! ABILITY ACTIVATE CORRELATION BETWEEN DAKRUS AND PYRUS!" Shulia called out. "Correl-what?" Leonidas asked. "Excellent choice Shulia!" Drago commented. "With me and Dan being on two separate sides of the Attribute grid this allows me to use this and give Drago and Leo a 100gs power boost." Shulia explained. "Drago and Leonidas Power Increase to 440gs!" The bakupods stated. "BOOSTED DRAGON!" "ALPHA BLASTER!" Both Dragonoids shouted before letting lose their signature blasts sending the two Bakugan flying back to their Subterra brawlers as Leo and Drago went back to Shulia and Dan. "All tied up!" Dan grinned. "ALRIGHT! This next battle decides it!" Marucho commented. "Come on Shulia and Dan!" Runo cheered. 'Is this what...having friends feels like...' Leo pondered.

"We end this now! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji called out throwing his Bakugan to the last gate card. "SUBTERRA FEAR RIPPER STAND!" Shuji shouted as a humanoid Bakugan with large, extending claws appeared ready to do battle. "Opponet Subterra Fear Ripper Power Level 380gs." Dan's Bakupod stated. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira shouted throwing it out as it rolled to a stop after a few. "SUBTERRA CENTIPOID STAND!" Akira shouted as a centipede-like Bakugan appeared on the field. "Ready to end this Shulia?" Dan asked as Shulia nodded both taking their Bakugans. "Time to end this Leo BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia called throwing out her Darkus Bakugan. "Let's do this Dragon! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted as both rolled onto the card. "LEO STAND!" Shulia shouted. "DRAGO STAND!" Dan shouted as both Dragonoids emerged with a roar.   


"GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER CARD!" Shulia shouted as the two Subterra brawler's eyes widened. "Character Card?!" Shujia asked. "Drago and Leonidas power increase to 680gs." It stated. "BOOSTED DRAGON!" Drago called out. "ALPHA BLASTER!" Leonidas shouted following suit as both blasts connected before sending the last Subterra Bakugan towards their owners as they returned to earth with Shulia and Dan as the victors.

"How did we lose?!" Akira questioned. "Dan this isn't over with you and Shulia count on it!" Shuji shouted as the two took off. "Come back anytime you want to lose." Dan called out as Shulia and Dan clapped hands with a small smirk. "Well I gotta say I was impressed," Runo said with a small smile. "Yes, the aggression was held in check and you were able to pull out the win well done Leonidas," Tigrerra commented. "Well, guys I gotta get home don't be a stranger!" Shulia called out waving goodbye heading on home today had been one of those days.

* * *

**Runo: Hey Runo Here! Coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers! Me and Tigrerra start doing some research and can't find anything about a Bakugan named Leonidas. He's trustworthy enough but, just what is the Dragonoid hiding? Well as a Battle Brawler it is my job to find out what! However, there is a catch, Shulia agrees to Brawl but only if I promise one date on a day of her choice if she wins? Ugh! what is this girl's infatuation with me and why is she making me red every time she flirts! You aren't gonna wanna miss the next heart-pounding action. BAKUGAN BRAWL! Let's do this Tigrerra!**


	3. Light and Darkness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following learning somewhat about who or what Leonidas is, Shulia is challenged by a beautiful Haos Brawler, with a stipulation.

** _Dan's POV_ **

** _My whole world changed one day when all these random cards started reigning down everywhere! They seemed harmless at first so a bunch of us kids created this wicked new game! That's when we realized they weren't so harmless after all! They were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Dan and together with my friends, Runo, Marucho, Julie not to mention Mr. Hot shot himself, Shun and Alice We are..._ **

** _All: THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!_ **

** _Dan: BAKUGAN! One Goal, Two worlds!_ **

**WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?**

[The scene surrounds Dan with the multiple Bakugan Spaces. Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus.]

**THE ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST YOU!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen opening gate cards against two mysterious Darkus Brawlers.]

**BACKED AGAINST THE WALL GOTTA GIVE IT YOUR ALL!**

[The four Brawlers throw down their Bakugan before two Dragonoid like Bakugan appeared against a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Darkus Bakugan known as Vladitor.]

**THIS IS THE FINAL STAND! THE POWERS IN YOUR HANDS!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen throwing down their Bakugan one Pyrus, One Darkus as they emerge ready to fight.]

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE ON THE INSIDE!**

[The scene switches to Naga trying to take some cores before again switching to a Mysterious Bakugan being given a second chance, freed from the Doom Dimension before switching to the scene of the cards falling down like rain.]

**YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!**

[Dan and the new girl let out a "War Cry" before playing their Ability cards in their hands.]

**BEFORE IT'S GONE GONE GONE THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

[Both are seen grabbing their Bakugans before clapping hands before the title screen "Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc" appears on the screen.]

* * *

**Dan: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers In: Light and Darkness**

* * *

"UGH I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HER!" Came the voice of Runo the following day causing her Bakugan, Tigrerra to open up. "Is something wrong m'lady?" She asked. "Its that girl Shulia, what is her damn infatuation with me?!" Runo snapped as Tigrerra chuckled. "Well you are quite the looker if I were human." Tigrerra chuckled causing Runo to blush. "None the less, M'lady I have been doing some research with Drago and something very odd has come up, Her Bakugan Leonidas. Not one of us Bakugan that have arrived from Vestroia have ever heard of that name not even in Darkus space." She explained.

Suddenly, Runo got a grin and spoke. "Tigrerra...how would you like to Brawl against Leo and see if we can't get some information?" She asked causing her Bakugan inside at least to grin as well. "I'm listening my dear." Tigrerra stated. Meanwhile, with Shuila she let out a stretch laying out on the grass. "Shouldn't we find a new opponent Shulia?" Leonidas questioned. "Oh come on Leo, I'm four and zero right now, can't I catch a break?" She questioned. "I normally would agree but uh, three of those four wins have been against Shuji and Akira." Leonidas explained as Shulia went silent.

"You really know how to be a killjoy sometimes Leo." Shulia commented as the Dragonoid chuckled. "THERE YOU ARE SHULIA!" A voice called out causing her to blink before turning around and grinned seeing Runo as she slowly got up dusting herself off. "Hey Runo, miss me or something?" Shulia questioned with a wink causing the Haos Brawler to blush before shaking it off. "Listen Shulia um me and Tigrerra have not been able to find anything about your Bakugan Leo and something has been bugging us honestly, He hasn't been anywhere in Vestroia not even Darkus Space." Runo explained as Leo sighed. "That is because I wasn't born in Vestroia." Leonidas stated. "Than where?" Tigrerra asked. "I'm not just going to tell you!" Leo snapped as Tigrerra smirked. "I figured, Milady." Tigrerra stated. "Right, SHULIA I challenge you to a brawl! and if we win, Leo has to come clean!" Runo stated.

"I beg your Pardon?!" Leo questioned. "You heard her Leo." Tigrerra stated as Shulia nodded before whispering something to Leo who nodded with a grin. "Alright, Runo deal but, heres what I want if me and Leo win." Shulia stated as Runo blinked when she held up one finger. "One date." She explained Runo's face lit up red like the 4th of July. "W-W-What?!" She stuttered. "You heard me, I won't say When but, if we win..one date." She said as Runo bit her lip god damn it she was in a rock and a hard place and she knew it before taking a deep breath, she KNEW she was going to regret this later. "DEAL!" Runo shouted as they didn't notice Dan coming up from behind. "Whoa whats going on here Drago?" Dan questioned. "Don't know but, keep your card ready just incase." Drago stated.

"Ready Cutie?" Shulia stated with a wink. "CAN YOU STOP WITH THE FLIRTING AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?!" Runo shouted as Leonidas and Tigrerra roared in laughter. "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" Both Runo and Shulia shouted as Dan nodded. "Good thinking on this Drago FIELD OPEN!" Dan shouted as the three cards glowed the respective elements before time came to a stop entering them into the Bakugan Field.

**Shulia** ** vs ** **Runo**

"GATE CARD SET!" Runo and Shulia shouted jumping back throwing the card down onto the field as Runo grabbed her first Bakugan. " **BAKUGAN BRAWL!** " Runo shouted throwing one of her Bakugan out to the field as it came rolling to a stop. " **HAOS GRIFFON STAND!** " Runo shouted as suddenly, a chimera-like Bakugan emerged from the ball. He had a lion's fore-body and a snake as a tail. Its hind legs are like a goat's and are scaled. It has a pair of huge bat-like wings. "Not bad Cutie but, if you think Darkus is an element to slack on your sadly mistaken, time for my second favorite Bakugan to show you whats up." Shulia stated grabbing one of her Bakugan and began to throw it forward. " **BAKUGAN BRAWL!** " She shouted throwing it out as it came to a rolling halt. " **DARKUS LASERMAN STAND!** " Shulia shouted as a robot-like Bakugan equipped with laser cannons emerged from the ball. "Darkus Laserman Power Level 390gs, Haos Griffon Power Level 390gs." Runo and Shulia's Bakupods read off. "Evenly matched huh, this is gonna be fun..' Runo said with a slight smirk.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both shouted. "Careful Runo, Shulia has recently jumped to the 600s shes not one to take lightly." Tigrerra stated. "I know Tigrerra  **GATE CARD OPEN!** Haos Reactor! This increases my Griffon's Power by 200gs!" Runo explained as Shulia looked at her Bakupod. "Haos Griffon Power Increase to 590gs!" It stated. "Nice one beautiful but, let me one up you there!  **ABILITY ACTIVATE!** Spiced Slayer! This card adds 100gs to my Laserman but, subtracts 100gs from your Griffon." She explained as both looked at their Bakupods. "Power Levels equal at 490gs!" Came the Bakupod. Suddenly Laserman let out a blast while Griffon struck down both destroying each other sending them rolling back to their brawlers. "Both...lost?" Runo asked. "She's improved from what we saw against Shuji." Tigrerra commented.

"Nice battle let's see if we can keep it up,  **BAKUGAN BRAWL!** " Shulia shouted throwing the Bakugan to her set gatecard. " **DARKUS MANTRIS STAND!** " Shulia shouted as out of her Bakugan emerged a mantis-like Bakugan. "Runo?" Tigrerra asked. "Huh, oh sorry Tigrerra guess i'm still a bit distracted from the whole Marduk, Masquerade thing." She stated. "Runo!" Shulia called out as Runo blinked. "Don't worry we will beat this Marduk and Masquerade freaks trust me!" Shulia shouted. "But, I can't get you involved in this mess!" Runo stated before Shulia smiled. "Don't worry about me, just don't hold back okay?" Shulia stated as Runo nodded grabbing one of her Bakugan. "Lets me match your Mantris, With one of my own!  **BAKUGAN BRAWL!** " Runo called out throwing it forward as it came rolling to a stop. " **HAOS MANTRIS STAND!** " Runo shouted as out of her Bakugan emerged a mantis-like Bakugan.

"Power level equal at 390gs." The Bakupods stated. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both girls stated as Dan and Drago were watching from the side. "Impressive improvement from last time eh, Daniel?" Drago asked. "Drago...I may have found our Darkus Brawler." Dan stated. "Daniel are you sure its wise to get young Shulia involved in this situation." Drago questioned. "Well shes kind of already involved due to Leo ain't she?" Dan countered. "Fair point but, I would like to test her and Leos bond." Drago stated. "A brawl than?" Dan asked. "A brawl Daniel." Drago confirmed as Dan let out an excited smirk at this.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both Runo and Shulia shouted as the two Mantris's clashed blades as each were letting out cries. "ABILITY ACTIVATE Twin Machete!" Both Runo and Shulia shouted almost in Unison throwing it towards their Bakugan as each Bakugan's power increased to 490gs. "Power levels even at 490gs." The Bakupod stated as both individuals sliced down at each other striking hard sending both flying backwards as it rolled at each others feet. "A Draw?" Dan questioned. "My word, there may be more as a brawler to Shulia than I originally thought that puts both Runo and Shulia down to two Bakugan each." Drago commented. "Oh man just thought of Brawling her is getting me fired up! Why does Runo get to brawl her first?!" Dan shouted causing Drago to sweat drop.

"Oh wow, shes something else alright Runo, time to get your A game on." Runo stated to herself as both Runo and Shulia prepared their next Bakugan. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia and Runo shouted as each threw their next Bakugan onto the card before it rolled out. "DARKUS/HAOS GRIFFON STAND!" Both Brawlers shouted as suddenly, out of the Bakugan emerged a chimera-like Bakugan. He has a lion's fore-body and a snake as a tail. Its hind legs are like a goat's and are scaled. It has a pair of huge bat-like wings. The only difference was the coloring, Runo's was gray with a tinge of blue and with a gold highlights. Shulia's was a black body with purple trim for its coloring. "Here we go again..." Dan muttered.

"Power Levels even at 390gs." The Bakupods stated. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both shouted as the two Griffon's charged in slashing with claws. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! HAOS WING BURST!" Runo shouted as suddenly Shulia's Griffon's G's dropped while Runo's rose in power. "Darkus Griffon down to 340gs, Haos Griffon up to 440gs." The Bakupod stated as Runo grinned. "Looks like I'm gonna need a boost! GATE CARD OPEN! ADVANCED DARKUS REACTOR!" Shulia shouted as Griffon lit up with the power of Darkus as its power rose. "Power even at 440gs." Dan's Bakupod stated. "No way!" Dan shouted in shock as both Griffon's sliced down on each other before being forced back into balls and rolled at their owners. "They are both down to one Bakugaun each.." Drago muttered.

Shulia quickly grabbed her last one and looked at it as it opened up. "Are you ready Leonidas?" Shulia asked. "Yes but, Shulia what if I lose control in my aggression?" Leo asked. "Don't worry, I trust you." Shulia said. "Shulia...before I met you , correction until I met you, I hated all Bakugan, even so knowing nothing about my Origins, you trust me?" Leonias asked. "I do, that's what friends do." Shulia explained. "Shes right Leo." Another voice came as the two looked up as there stood Tigrerra on Runo's hands. "Friends trust each other, no matter where you came from the Doom Dimension which I don't see how its possible or Vestroia, your still a Bakugan and we are comrades." Tigrerra stated as Leonidas was in shock. "Tigrerra..." Leo muttered. "Now let's stop this mushy business and get to the real part of this brawl!" Tigrerra said as Leonidas, though unseen in ball form, smirked. "Shulia, Throw me in." Leonidas said causing Shulia to nod backing up.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing it onto the last card as it rolled opening up. "DARKUS LEONIDAS STAND!" Shulia shouted as the Bakugan flashed the Darkus coloring before, out of the Ball came a dragonoid with three horns two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle that let out a roar. "Now that's more like it, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Runo shouted throwing her last one out as it rolled to the last card. "TIGRERRA STAND!" Runo shouted as out of the Bakugan ball emerged a tiger like Bakugan who let out a roar. "Let us go Leonidas! This one will decide the winner!" Tigrerra roared. "Yes, the tables have been set SO LET US BEGIN!" Leonidas roared as Dan looked at his Bakupod. "Darkus Leonidas at 340gs, Tigrerra at 340gs." It said. "Another even match but one of them has to emerge the victor here." Dan muttered.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both shouted as Tigrerra and Leonidas locked horns if you will as they were currently evenly matched in strength. "Shulia!" Leonidas shouted. "Right, Gate Card Open! Character Card!" Shulia shouted as the card shined brightly showing the Character card that Shulia laid out. "Woah!" Dan shouted brining his Bakupod up. "Darkus Leonidas increase to 640gs!" It stated. "Not bad, But try this Shulia. ABILITY ACTIVATE! Cut in Saber!" Runo shouted as suddenly Runo threw the card as Tigrerra let out a roar as Dan looked. "Power Equal at 640gs." It stated. "The next move will decide it." Drago stated before Dan realized something. "Wait, Shulia still has one last ability card!" Dan exclaimed.

"Nice one Cutie, but, this is where it ends ABILITY ACTIVATE! Alpha Blaster!" Shulia shouted as she flung it towards Leo before Dan looked at his Bakupod. "Darkus Leonidas increase to 840gs." It stated. "ALPHA BLASTER!" Leonidas shouted launching a blast towards Tigrerra as she was sent flying before turning back into ball form before returning to Runo. "Game, Set and Match, Winner Shulia." The Bakupod stated causing Shulia to grin as Leo returned to her hand. "WAY TO GO LEO!" She said rubbing her cheek against him. "Shulia People are watching..." Leonidas grumbled causing Drago to let out a small laugh.

"Are you okay Tigrerra?" Runo asked. "I am fine m'lady." She said before turning towards Leonidas. "Well, fought Leonidas." She said with a small smile as Leonidas nodded. "You as well, Tigrerra." He said as Runo smiled. "Guess a deals a deal." Runo finally said as Shulia nodded. "mhmm, don't worry when we have time I'll let you know where we are going." She said with a giggle. Suddenly, a Darkus Bakugan came flying by as Shulia and Leonidas got out of the way in time. "SHULIA!" Runo called out as suddenly, another dark portoal opened up. "Ha! You call that a battle?! That was nothing!" The voice said as the figure finally appeared out of the portal. he was wearing a white mask that covered the left side of his face. He was dressed completely in black, had pointed eyebrows, red eyes, and silver hair with red streaks. He also wore a long black coat with a frayed tail. "Marduk!" Dan snarled. "Marduk?" Shulia questioned. "He's the bozo been seen around with Masquerade the man I told you about!" Dan stated.

"Yes, I am Marduk but, I didn't come alone! Meet Vladitor!" He stated as suddenly, the figure opened up similar to Robotallion but, pure evil was coming out of him. "VLADITOR?! I thought you were a myth!" Drago snapped. "You know this clown Drago?" Dan asked. "Yes, long ago there was a Bakugan well before Naga that tried to take over Vestroia but, the Seven Ancient warriors sealed him away but, I thought it was just a myth." Drago explained. "However, after seeing your Brawl I now know what makes you diffrent, your from the doom Dimension or rather, born there." Vladitor stated as everyone looked at Leo in shock who was quiet. "Join me Leonidas and together we can destroy all Bakugan." He continued. "I might of been tempted before Vladitor but, things have changed since I met Shulia and the others besides.." He stated before smirking. "Why would I settle for second best?" Leonidas asked. "WHAT?!" Vladitor snapped. "Trust me, with Shulia at my side and mine at hers, we are going to become the number one Darkus Brawler in the world!" Leonidas declared as Shulia almost felt like crying. "So again, why would I settle for second best?" Leonidas asked as Vladitor growled. "You will regret that Leonidas! We will meet again!" He said before him and Marduk disappeared.

Once they were gone Leonidas landed in Shulia's hands. "Leonidas hes lieing right?" She asked as Leo shook his head the best he could stating no. "Its true, I was born of the hate and despair of the Bakugan banished in the doom dimension all I wanted was to take my hate out on other Bakugan, but, I've changed since I met you Shulia." Leonidas said looking up at her. "Thanks to you I've learned the importance of friendship and trust. So Thank you Shulia, Thank you for curing my dark heart." He said as Shulia smiled. "We helped each other Leonidas, and we're going to keep doing it for long as it takes to save Vestroia and all Bakugan." Shulia said. "Spoken like a true battle brawler." Dan stated walking forward as Leonidas looked at them. "Can you guys still trust me?" Leonidas asked. "I trust you, Leonidas." Drago stated. "Drago... I was born in the doom dimension and until I came here I hated all bakugan. Even so you trust me? " Leonidas asked. "Regardless of the past you have proven that you are on our side that is reason enough to trust you." Drago stated. "Drago...thank you." Leonidas muttered.

"Now than for what I came over to say, tomorrow, Shulia I challenge you to a Brawl!" Dan shouted as Shulia backed up. "W-W-What?!" Shulia asked in shock. "Hey, you've more than proven yourself as a Brawler now I want to test your bond with Leo against Drago and at the end win or lose, I'll make you the Darkus Battle Brawler." Dan stated. "Whoa! You seriours!" Shulia asked. "Well, based on what we've discovered, Darkus is the only element we are missing." Marucho explained. "Alright, your on!" Shulia stated as the two looked at each other with a smirk as Drago and Leonidas sighed. "Humans..." They both said with a laugh.

* * *

**Dan: Hey Dan Here! Coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers I get ready for my Brawler against Shulia, I tell you she is something else she has been rising through the Ranks like Crazy and the bond she shares with Leo is unreal! That doesn't mean me and Drago are going to go easy, with Marduk and Masquerade waiting in the wings I have to be sure shes ready for this, you are not gonna wanna miss the battle. BAKUGAN BRAWL! See you then!**


	4. Side Note: The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would take this time to show you guys a picture of the team by season 1 end.

Pyrus:

Dan Kuso

Protagonist

Description: Leader Of The Battle Brawlers, A native to Wardington and one of the best Brawlers around looking to become the top. He met Shulia while she was getting pushed around by Akira and Shuji. After a few coaching tips from Dan, Shulia was able to pick up the game and seemed to have a change of personality. Despite this, Dan has taken her under his wing and welcomed her into the Battle Brawlers with open arms. His Gaurdian Bakugaun is Drago, another Pyrus Dragonoid from Vestroia. Little is known about Leonidas or Dragon but, Dan aims to find out. Dan is the main love intrest of Julie Makimoto

Subterra: 

Nemesis Blake

Description:**Nemesis Blake was once o**ne of three antagonists behind the events of The Battle Brawlers arc of Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc. She Originally left her sister to her own devices, she began to see what the destruction she felt Bakugan were causing and feared for her baby sisters life. Naga prayed on this and promised her that if she helped him her sister would be safe. After the brawl with Julie that saw Gorem sent to the doom Dimension and the help of her sister and her guardian Bakugan Leo, she saw the error of her ways. After freeing Gorem she wished to seek forgiveness and she was met with her Subterra Dragonoid, Arianna where now her and Julie share the title of the Battle Brawlers main Brawler.

Subterra(2):

Julie Makimoto

Description: 

A Subterra Brawler, She is the main love interest for Dan Kuso while it starts out as one sided at first, both sides return the feelings by the end of the series. She is the one who keeps the group together during the darkest times even as far as edging Runo to confess to Shulia. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Hammer Gorem. While in the main anime she become a news reporter for Bakugan City, she has been a regular ally and strong brawler throughout this series

Haos: 

Runo Misaki

Love Interest To Shulia

Description: The very focused, not your typical pre-teen Haos Bralwer takes no prisioners, she is one of the first few pepole to meet Shuila and get to know Leo, it was because of her that Leo opened up to where he was from. She is also one of two love intrests to Shulia Blake, the other one not introdouced until New Vestroia in Mira.

Darkus:

Deuteragonist

Shulia Blake

Description: Co- Leader of the battle Brawlers, She moved to Wardington with little knowllage of the game but, after a few brawls with Dan looks to become the top Female Brawler in the world. Her gaurdian Bakugaun is **Leonidas**, A Dragonoid Bakugaun born in the Doom Dimension, he now calls Darkus Space his home. 

Aquos:

Marucho Marukura

Description: the main Aquos Brawler of the team and maintains this position across New Vestroia Arc, Gundalian Invaders arc and Mechtanium Surge arc. He has had multiple gaurdian Bakugan's across the series but, his main one in the battle brawlers arc is Preyas. Marucho is personally responsible for improving Shulia's brawling abilities before the battles with Masquerade, Marduk and Shulia's own sister, Nemisis who is seeking balance and judgement for all in the world. 

Ventus

Shun Kazami

Description: Shun has kept this role throughout every arc in the series. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Ventus Skyress, confirming Shun as a Ventus Brawler. Shun is one of the calmest Brawlers of the team and one of the few to defeat Nemisis before her defeat at the hands of Dan and Shulia in the three back to back Brawl with Nemisis, Masquerade and Marduk.

Strategist

Alice Gehabich

Description: Alice is the Strategist for the Battle Brawlers. She is first seen when she gifts Shuila her first set of Bakugan and helps her register for the game. She is also one of the few that sees the potential outside Dan Shulia has. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is gained half-way though the arc when she is revealed to be the unknowing host of Masquerade and she laters becomes the brawler for his Bakugan, Alpha Hydronoid.

and here you go guys, the team come the end of season one, enjoy while I prepare the next chapter :)


	5. Challenge To Be A Battle Brawler!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Brawl has arrived! Its Dan vs Shulia with the Darkus spot of the battle brawlers on the line!

** _Dan's POV_ **

** _My whole world changed one day when all these random cards started reigning down everywhere! They seemed harmless at first so a bunch of us kids created this wicked new game! That's when we realized they weren't so harmless after all! They were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Dan and together with my friends, Runo, Marucho, Julie not to mention Mr. Hot shot himself, Shun and Alice We are..._ **

** _All: THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!_ **

** _Dan: BAKUGAN! One Goal, Two worlds!_ **

**WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?**

[The scene surrounds Dan with the multiple Bakugan Spaces. Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus.]

**THE ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST YOU!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen opening gate cards against two mysterious Darkus Brawlers.]

**BACKED AGAINST THE WALL GOTTA GIVE IT YOUR ALL!**

[The four Brawlers throw down their Bakugan before two Dragonoid like Bakugan appeared against a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Darkus Bakugan known as Vladitor.]

**THIS IS THE FINAL STAND! THE POWERS IN YOUR HANDS!**

[Dan and the new girl are seen throwing down their Bakugan one Pyrus, One Darkus as they emerge ready to fight.]

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE ON THE INSIDE!**

[The scene switches to Naga trying to take some cores before again switching to a Mysterious Bakugan being given a second chance, freed from the Doom Dimension before switching to the scene of the cards falling down like rain.]

**YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!**

[Dan and the new girl let out a "War Cry" before playing their Ability cards in their hands.]

**BEFORE IT'S GONE GONE GONE THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

[Both are seen grabbing their Bakugans before clapping hands before the title screen "Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc" appears on the screen.]

**Dan: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers In: Challenge To Be A Battle Brawler!**

* * *

"ARGH!" came the voice of Shulia Blake as she was ready to pull her hair out. "Whats wrong Shulia?" Came the voice of her Gaurdian Bakugan, Leonidas. "Its preparing for this Brawl Leo, its driving me up the walls!" Shulia pouted. "Darkus and Pyrus are like Fire and Gas, one powers up the other, how in the world am I supposed to prepare for a brawl like this!" Shulia groaned hanging her head in defeat. Suddenly, however, her Bakugan Leonidas spoke up almost like he had an idea of some kind and considering how Shulia helped him it was time to return the favor.

"Shulia might I suggest match Dan's aggressive strategy with one of your own, honestly like you said Darkus and Pyrus are like Gas and fire, one powers up the other so if that's the case, give it everything you've got." Leo commented as Shulia thought for a moment before nodding. "Your right. Let's go Leo its time to become a battle brawler!" Shulia stated grabbing her stock zooming out the door. However, as quick as they zoomed out they stopped as Shulia began to speak. "Hey...Leo I hate to ask but, what is your birth place like you know, the doom dimension?" Shulia asked.

"What's with this all of a Sudden?" Leo questioned. "Well, if were gonna be a team of battle brawlers we will be seeing a lot of Bakugan sent there until we stop Masquerade and Marduk." Shulia commented. "You're right...well..I'll be blunt Shulia its not a good place, it is a barren and inhospitable to almost all life. The sky is constantly raining down thunder and lightning making it impossible to live..." Leo stated. "Leo..." Shulia said hugging the Bakugan. "How did you survive for so long.." Shulia asked. "Honestly...I don't know..." Leo commented.

"We'll figure it out together Leo but for now, LETS GO WE GOT A BRAWL TO WIN!" Shulia shouted zooming off with Leo in hand as she came to a skidding stop at the park. "And here I thought you might of forgotten." Dan stated with a small smirk. "Miss the biggest brawl of my life? Your out of your mind Dan." Shulia stated with a grin. "You ready to do this Leo?" Shulia asked as the Darkus Dragonoid opened up on her shoulder. "Ready Shulia!" Leo grinned. "No holding back Okay Drago? Their bond is some seriours stuff." Dan commented as Drago nodded. "Agreed Daniel." Drago commented turning to Leo as both Brawlers pulled out a card. "GATE CARD OPEN!" The two shouted as time came to a slow stop as they were in the dimension of Bakugan with the six elements.

**Dan Kuso vs Shulia Blake**

"Alright let's do this Shulia GATE CARD SET!" Dan shouted causing Shulia to let out a grin. "You got it Dan GATE CARD SET!" Shulia shouted throwing down the card as both landed on the other side of their thrown card. "Now, time to start this off big BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted as he flung forward one of his Pyrus Bakugan as the ball slowly came to a rolling stop. "PYRUS MANION STAND!" Dan shouted as suddenly, in a flash of red energy emerged a sphinx/manticore-like Bakugan with huge wings and four pairs of razor-sharp claws on each paw. "Whoa!" Shulia exclaimed pulling up her Bakupod. "Welcome Shulia, Opponent Pyrus Manion, power level at 350gs." It stated causing Shulia to smirk pulling out her first Bakugan.

"Alright Dan, let's do this than, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" She shouted as Shulia threw the ball towards her card before it came to a slow stop. "DARKUS LASERMAN STAND!" Shulia shouted as out of the Bakugan emerged at a robot-like Bakugan equipped with laser cannons emerged from the ball. "Careful Daniel! Darkus Laserman is the second most dangours Bakugan in Shulia's arsenal!" Drago stated. "I know Drago trust me." Dan stated as he prepared a card in his hand. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both shouted as Laserman and Manion charged forward. "ABILITY ACTIVATE, Amun-Re!" Dan shouted throwing the card towards his creature as it engulfed his Manion in flames as Shulia brought up the bakupod. "Power Increase to 450gs!" Shulia's Bakupod stated.

"Nice moves Dan, but not good enough!" Shulia stated bringing up her card. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! Spiced Slayer!" Shulia shouted as suddenly the Laserman blasted the creature as Dan looked at his Bakupod. "Pyrus Manion power returned to 350gs, Darkus Laserman increase to 490gs." It stated as Dan's eyes widdened before the Laserman let lose one more powerful blast sending Manion flying before returning it to its ball as Laserman returned to his returning back to Shulia's hand as she smirked. "Alright girl, you got my attention now!" Dan stated as his brawling fire was in full effect right now ready to go again.

"Alright Dan, Round two!" Shulia smirked as both of them readied their Bakugan. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" They both shouted as the two balls rolled onto the card. "PYRUS/DARKUS SAURUS STAND!" The two shouted at the same time as out of both their Bakugan emerged as a humanoid Styracosaurus-like Bakugan with gladiator-like armor. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both shouted as the two Saurus's locked horns as Shulia brought up her card. "Ability Activate! DARKUS GLOWS!" She shouted as suddenly her Saurus power increase. "Not bad Shulia but, not this time! ABILITY ACTIVATE POWER CHARGE!" Dan shouted as the creature glowed before slamming into the Darkus Saurus as it disappeared.

"All tied up!" Dan stated as the Saurus rolled at Shulia's feet. "Not bad Dan." Shulia stated picking up her Bakugan. "But we will see how long that LASTS! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing the Bakugan into the frey. "DARKUS LASERMAN STAND!" Shulia shouted as suddenly, a robot-like Bakugan equipped with laser cannons appeared on the feild. "Alright than your up again buddy, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted as suddenly Dan launched the same Bakugan from before. "PYRUS SAURUS STAND!" Dan shouted as a humanoid Styracosaurus-like Bakugan with gladiator-like armor appeared on the feild. "Round three begin!" THe Bakupods stated as the two Bakugan's locked horns. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! LEAP STING!" Shulia shouted as the Laserman jumped in the air blasting the feild taking 50gs from the Pyrus Saurs. "COUNTER ABILITY ACTIVATE! PYRUS EXPLOSION!" Dan shouted throwing the card towards his Bakugan as it zoomed forward and grabbed Lazerman in a huge hug before BOOM! the two Bakugan exploded launching themselves backwards eliminating them from the game.

"Risk play Daniel but, its kept us in the game well done." Drago commented. "Alright its down to this You ready Drago?" Dan asked. "Lets do this Daniel!" Drago said going into ball form. "You ready to do this Leo?" Shulia asked. "As you say on your world its not over until the fat Bakugan sings." Leo commented going into ball form. "Fat lady but close enough." Shulia grinned as both Brawlers looked at each other before reading themselves. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" They shouted launching the Bakugan towards their feild. "DRAGO STAND!" Dan shouted. "LEO STAND!" Shulia shouted as the flash of energy shot out as the two Dragonoids emerged.

"You and your brawler fought well Drago but this is where it ends!" Leo commented. "Funny I was about to say the same thing Leo!" Drago countered. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both brawlers shouted as the two dragonoids connected with claws. "Daniel!" Drago commented. "Anytime Shulia!" Leo shouted. "Right! ABILITY ACTIVATE! BOOSTED DRAGON!" Dan shouted throwing his towards Drago. "COUNTER ABILITY ACTIVATE! ALPHA BLASTER!" Shulia shouted as she flung it towards Leo as the both backed up.

" **BOOSTED DRAGON!** "

" **ALPHA BLASTER!** "

Both blasts collided as the two dragons were locked in horns with their blasts before it seemed to overpower the dimension and sent the brawlers flying with their Bakugan skiding to the ground. "SHULIA!" Runo shouted racing forward as She grunted slowly getting up. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Dan!" Julie screamed racing over to him and helped him up as the two Brawlers looked at each other before laughing leaving Runo and Julie confused.

The two brawlers acompoanied by Runo and Julie walked over clapping hands. "Now THAT was a brawl well played Shulia." Dan grinned. "You as well Dan, you and Drago are something else!" Shulia grinned. "Don't sell yourself short Shulia, your and Leo's releationship is tight." Dan commented as Drago rolled onto Dan's shoulder while Leo onto Shulia. "I conquer, that was a fine battle Leo." Drago commented. "You as well Drago." Leo commented. "And with that I have only one last thing to say." Dan said as he took his hand from the clap and extended it into a handshake. "Welcome to the battle brawlers!" Dan grinned as Shulia shook his hand and grinned. "Glad to be apart of the team now lets take down those Creeps Masquerade and Marduk!" Shulia grinned.

Meanwhile, in a hidden area, a black haired girl with golden eyes and subterra colored clothes looked on this scene from her computer. "So any idea where Masquerade is attacking next?" Shulia's voice asked. "No clue, those creeps like to have others do their dirty work for them." Dan commented. "Don't worry little sister, Daniel may have corrupted your mind but I will save you soon Bakugan will cease to exist!" The figure snapped.

* * *

**Shulia: Hey Shuila Here! Coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers I finally take Runo out on that date that I won from Runo, everything was going great until Masquerade and his little bunch sent a couple of Homophobic Jackasses after me and Run meanwhile Dan and Julie are having to deal with a couple of twins Kenta and Kenji and to top it all off these guys weren't sent by Masquerade but my own sister Nemesis?! What in Vestroia's name is going on! You are not gonna wanna miss this! BAKUGAN BRAWL! See you then!**


	6. Fight For Who You Are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her joining the Battle Brawlers, Shulia and Runo go on their date that Shulia won from her. a Date of love quickly turns into a Date of DOOM!

**Dan's_ POV_**

** _My whole world changed one day when all these random cards started reigning down everywhere! They seemed harmless at first so a bunch of us kids created this wicked new game! That's when we realized they weren't so harmless after all! They were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Dan and together with my friends, Runo, Marucho, Julie not to mention Mr. Hot shot himself, Shun, Our New Darkus Brawler Shulia and Alice We are..._ **

** _All: THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!_ **

** _Dan: BAKUGAN! One Goal, Two worlds!_ **

**WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?**

[The scene surrounds Dan with the multiple Bakugan Spaces. Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus.]

**THE ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST YOU!**

[Dan and Shulia are seen opening gate cards against Marduk and Masquerade.]

**BACKED AGAINST THE WALL GOTTA GIVE IT YOUR ALL!**

[The four Brawlers throw down their Bakugan before two Dragonoid like Bakugan appeared against a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Darkus Bakugan known as Vladitor.]

**THIS IS THE FINAL STAND! THE POWERS IN YOUR HANDS!**

[Dan and Shulia are seen throwing down their Bakugan one Pyrus, One Darkus as they emerge ready to fight.]

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE ON THE INSIDE!**

[The scene switches to Naga trying to take some cores before again switching to Leonidas being given a second chance, freed from the Doom Dimension before switching to the scene of the cards falling down like rain.]

**YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!**

[Dan and Shulia let out a "War Cry" before playing their Ability cards in their hands.]

**BEFORE IT'S GONE GONE GONE THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

[Both are seen grabbing their Bakugans before clapping hands before the title screen "Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc" appears on the screen.]

**Dan: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers In: Fight For Who You Are!**

* * *

"W-W-What?! Now?!" Runo asked as Shulia nodded with a grin. "Mhmm, I told you I would be coming to get you when I decided our first date and I've decided I want to take you to that amusement park!" Shulia said as she opened up two tickets in her fingers. "And I just happen to have two all day passes for the two of us!" Shulia commented. Runo was in shock for a moment before looking at Tigrerra who nodded. "L-let me go get ready!" Runo stated and zoomed up into her room causing Leo to let out a laugh on Shulia's shoulder.

Sometime later Runo came down the stairs with a white beret and a pink and white dress along with a necklace around her neck and her haos Bakupad on her wrist. "How do I look?" She questioned blushing. "My god, Runo you look beautiful..." Shulia muttered as Runo twirled a piece of her hair. "So shall we get going?" She questioned as Shulia nodded grabbing her hand and taking off. "Take care kids, and Runo don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tatsuo Misaki called out. "DAD!!!!" Runo said blushing like mad causing both Darkus and Haos Guardian Bakugan to laugh.

When they arrived Runo and Shulia were laughing and giggling about a joke Shulia had dropped on her father when she came out to both of them. "oh my god Shulia that was bad, you literally told him at least you wouldn't get pregnant?!" Runo laughed. "Hey, he had always been worried about that so..." Shulia chuckled with a shrug. "Awww come on don't be a wimp Julie, let's do extreme mountain next!" A voice shouted, causing Shulia and Runo to look at each other and blinked before they heard the other. "I wanna ride the Ferris wheel, it's much more romantic!" Julie snapped as both sighed. "Julie and Dan, again." The Battle brawlers sighed.

"DAN! JULIE!" Shulia called out waving them down as they turned causing Dan to laugh. "HEEEY! If it ain't our new Darkus Brawler!" Dan shouted clapping hands with Shulia. Once they had clapped Shulia backed up a bit. "So what brings you two here?" Julie asked. "On the date, I won from Runo figured I'd take her to the amusement park, we'd do a few bigger rides than I'd take her on the Ferris Wheel and the little tunnel of love." Shulia grinned. "OH MY GOD! That is so romantic!" Julie screamed before turning to Dan. "See Dan! Why can't you be more like Shulia!" Julie snapped causing the battle brawlers to sweatdrop.

Suddenly, The two began arguing about something on the ride again as Drago and Tigrerra sighed. "There they go again..." Drago grumbled. "You humans are indeed a curious species.." Tigrerra muttered. "Is this a common thing with these two Drago?" Leo commented or rather asked. "You have no idea Leo..." Drago grumbled. "You wanna hit some rides while we can while these two argue?" Shulia asked. "Yeah, I'm getting a headache just from listening to them argue.." Runo grumbled as the two of them took off leaving Runo and Julie by themselves however, before they could suddenly they heard cheering over by a stand as Shulia turned as Runo spotted the two figures emerging with flowers?

The two love birds watched on as Dan and Runo got on the stage being picked for the next trick. "We'll start with a card trick, pick a card any card." One of the figures stated. "Right, which one should I pick?" Dan questioned. "Hurry and pick a card Danny oh I just love magic tricks!" Julie screamed. "I'm thinking let's go with...THIS ONE!" Dan shouted and picked the card up before the two gasped. "A doom card?!" Julie asked in shock. "And it’s twisted!" Dan exclaimed. "Yeah and I bet Masquerade and that jerk Marduk are behind this!" Julie shouted as the two chuckled.

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself and my brother, I'm Kenta and this is my brother Kenji." The Blue-haired one said as the red-haired one rose his hand. "And we aren't the only ones either! Shulia, Runo say hello to your opponents!" Kenji stated as two figures emerged from the shadows and landed in front of them as Runo and Shulia got in position before Shulia gasped. "Wait a moment, Fabian and Russel?! What in the world are you guys doing here!" Shulia snapped. "You know them Shulia?" Runo asked. "Yeah, two boys I turned down in middle school before moving here and before coming out to my parents." Shulia said. "But, what in the world are you two working for Masquerade and Marduk for!" Shulia snapped.

Suddenly the two boys laughed. "You act like we are working for the fool's Masquerade and Marduk, not even close." Fabian grinned. "We are working for someone close to them though, you might know her, Nemesis Blake." Russel stated as Shulia's eyes widened. "My sister sent you two?!" Shulia exclaimed. "Yes, the three of them all have a set goal in mind so it works regardless." Kenta stated. "This doesn't make any sense why would my sister..." Shulia muttered. "Are you ready Shulia? Your going to pay for turning me down back than, I'll be damned if I let it be known that some dyke turned me down!" Fabian growled. "So your homophobic as well great..." Shulia growled.

"This will be a double combination battle." Kenta stated. "A double combination battle?!" Dan asked. "The four of us against the four of you keep in mind it will technically be two on two on each side but, this way its fair wouldn't you agree?" Kenta asked. "Sounds crowded..." Dan muttered looking at the battle brawlers who all nodded. "**SURE LETS DO IT READY WHEN YOU ARE!** " Dan shouted. All eight brawlers got a card out and nodded. " **BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!**" All eight shouted as suddenly time came to a stop and they were brought to the battlefield.

**Side one:**

**Dan and Julie vs. Kenta and Kenji**

**Side Two:**

**Runo and Shulia vs. Fabian and Russel**

"DOOM CARD SET!" Fabian, Russel, Kenta and Kenji all shouted, throwing the cards down into the blank field as they sunk into the ground. "Great...any Bakugan who lose here will be sent to the doom dimension," Shulia growled. "To think my birthplace is being used for something so evil...This feeling is this rage, anger?" Leo questioned as Shulia nodded. "It is Leo but, don't worry we'll take these creeps down," Shulia commented, pulling out a Gate card. "Runo," Shulia said as Runo turned to her before she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "This wasn't exactly the romantic date I had in mind. I wanted to apologize." Shulia commented as Runo giggled. "No it’s fine but, what are we gonna do Shulia, we are on completely opposite sides of the Element Grid unlike you and Dan." Runo commented. "Simple, we play off the others strengths and weaknesses. Your Haos, meaning you may have the lowest G-Powers in the game but strategy and manipulation is your name and game while I'm Darkus, meaning I have a large variety of G-Powers and Ability Cards so there are many ways to use them. We combine those two there is no way we can lose!" Shulia grinned.

"Are you two done?!" Fabian growled. "What that eager to lose?" Shulia grinned as she extended her hand to Runo. "Lets do this!" She stated as Runo grinned clapping her hand. "Game on!" She stated. "Alright, lets start this off slow.." Shulia stated taking one Bakugan and took a deep breath. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing the ball forward as it landed onto the feild. "DARKUS STINGLASH STAND!" Shulia shouted as suddenly, out of the Ball emerged a scorpion-like Bakugan with a human head. "Lets try a double," Runo stated as Shulia grinned with a nod. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Runo shouted before it rolled onto the gate card, "HAOS STINGLASH STAND!" Runo shouted before suddenly, out of the Ball emerged a scorpion-like Bakugan with a human head.

"Alright lets do this Julie! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted grabbing one of his Bakugan and flung it towards the gate card. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Dan shouted as suddenly, a chimera-like Bakugan emerged from the ball with a roar. "Right there with you Dan, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Julie shouted grabbing one of her Bakugan and flung it towards the feild before a snake/serpent-like Bakugan emerged onto the feild with a hiss when it landed. "Ha! Thats all you got this is going to be cake! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Fabian shouted before grabbing his Bakugan and flung it forward as Shulia reconized as a Darkus Bakugan causing Runo to smirk. 'Just what I was hoping for..' Runo stated with a grin. "DARKUS ROBOTALLION STAND!" Fabian shouted as his partner's eyes widened as an advanced robot-like appeared on the field. "YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Russel snapped causing Fabian to blink. "Hes right to snap at you." Shulia grinned. "Because with that you've fallen right into my trap GATE CARD OPEN!" Runo shouted.

"DARKUS DRAINER!" Runo called out as the feild opened causing them to blink. "Thanks to this gate card I'm allowed to drain 100gs from you Darkus Bakugaun's and transfer it to one of mine so, I'll be taking 100gs from your Robotallion and transferring it to Shulia's Darkus Stinglash!" Runo shouted. "Darkus Stinglash power level increased to 460gs." The computer stated. "Alright Runo lets do this!" Shulia shouted as Runo nodded. "HAOS AND DARUS STINGSLASH!" The two shouted as the Stinglashers charged in before charging in and sliced down before their Bakugans turned into a ball as the Stinglash's returned to Runo and Shulia's.

"Hey not that it matters but, why were your Bakugan saved after you dropped the card?" Shulia asked. "You honestly think the cards would work against who used them?" Fabian asked as Runo blinked. "The only time the Doom Dimension will even come into play is when YOU TWO lose a battle." He said as Shulia growled. "This is not good..." Shulia muttered. Meanwhile, at another point in the city, Nemesis was watching before a knock was heard. "Lady Nemesis? your requested ally has arrived." One man said. "Set him up, I'll be out in a moment." She said watching the Brawl and tightening her fists. "How, How is my sister picking up the game so quickly?! This is for your own good and your making this harder sis!" Nemesis growled.

"So are we ready for round two?" Russel asked. "Shulia!" came the voice of Leo as he rolled into Shulia's hands. "Throw me in." he stated. "Leo?" She asked. "We can't take any chances, any Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension can never return!" Leo explained. "What?!" Shulia asked. "It’s true Young one." came the voice of Tigrerra as she opened up. "The Doom Dimension is a finality for us Bakugan, those of us who are sent there can never return, Leo was a rare case." She explained as Shulia looked at Leonidas for a moment and nodded her eyes glaring at the two boys. "Lets do this Leo!" Shulia stated and looked at Runo who nodded and took Tigrerra. "Yeah, let’s do this!" She stated.

Both Shulia and Runo looked at each other and nodded. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both shouted launching their Darkus and Haos Bakugan's towards the feild as they rolled onto the feild. "LEO STAND!" Shulia shouted. "TIGRERRA STAND!" Runo shouted as the two's Gaurdian Bakugans emerged with a roar as Tigrerra snarled. "Are you ready Leo?!" She snapped. "Yes, Its time to tear these fools apart for using my home as a TOOL OF PAIN!" Leo growled. "Leo?" Shulia asked. "Most Bakugan see the Doom Dimension as an end, but I was BORN there I will be damned if this Masquerade, this Marduk or even your sister Shulia, use my home like this!" Leo snarled.

As The Brawls raged on each Battle Brawler lost two of their Darkus Haos, Pyrus and Subterra Bakugan as Shuila tightened her fists before yelling. "NEMESIS! LISTEN WELL! I don't know who the hell got into your head but let this be known, if this is how you treat Bakugan, you are no longer my sister! When The Battle Brawlers find you We will put an end to this!" Shulia snapped pulling out her Bakugan. "Ready for one more battle to end this Leo?" Shulia asked. "You know it." Leo smirked. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted as Leo landed next to a currently Panting Tigrerra. "Took your time...to show up again Leo..." Tigerra panted. "Sorry Tigerra now lets take these Scorpion bastards down." Leo stated shapening his claws.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia and Runo shouted as the two guardian Bakugan's colided with Fabian and Russel. "Shulia if you got an ace now would be the time!" Leo shouted. "You got it Leo, Tigerra we're going to need your help on this one!" Shulia shouted. "Right, Runo!" Tigerra stated as Runo grinned. "Lets do this Shulia!" Runo grinned. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! YIN-YANG CONNECTION OF HAOS AND DARKUS!" Shulia shouted throwing a card out. "What the?!" Fabian asked. "Just like me and Runo work together so will our Bakugan!" Shulia shouted. "Its over pricks!" Runo grinned. "Leo increased to 830gs Tigrerra increase to 840gs!" The Bakupods shouted.

"ALRIGHT ENDS THIS YOU TWO!" Shulia bellowed. "TWILIGHT SLASHING CLAWS!" Leo and Tigrerra shouted slashing down on the last two Bakugan sending them packing returning them to the normal world. "Phew..." Shulia grumbled as Dan and Julie came racing over. "Hey lovebirds everything alright?!" Dan shouted as Shulia gave a thumbs up while Runo slowly helped her up. "Just...could use a drink..." Shulia muttered. "And you still owe me that tunnel ride Shulia." Runo chimed in. "You knew those punks Shulia?" Dan questioned. "Yeah...looks like they were working for my sister." Shulia muttered. "Lovely if Masquerade and Marduk weren't enough now this?!" Julie grumbled. "Yeah...I got a bad feeling about this guys my sister never sits still for long." Shulia explained.

Meanwhile on another part of the world a woman came to a stop in front of some ninja training area. "So...The Mighty Shun Kazami lets see if you live up to the hype.." The figure said as a strange subterra dragonoid rolled onto her shoulder as the wind blew past her hair.

* * *

**Shulia: Hey! Shulia here! Next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers! Runo isn't to sure if shes ready to take a full releationship with me so we cut the whole romance part as I can understand where shes coming from! Meanwhile, My sister comes face to face with Shun and Skyress and challanges him to a Brawl with her mysteriours Subterra Dragonoid! Meanwhile I take off without the others to find this Marduk character, I've gotta find out whats going on with my sister! You aren't going to want to miss this! BAKUGAN BRAWL! See ya Soon!**


End file.
